Is That It?  A Warrior Cat Story
by Ketta13
Summary: Does Sootpaw even care anymore? Is that all Vixenpaw is there for?


Is That It?

**Chapter One**

"Mummy, what are their names?" A dark brown kit said. "Shhh. Be quiet, they need to sleep. Their newborns. And so do you." A creamy brown queen meowed to her kit quietly. The kit nodded, before curling up in a tight ball and resting his tail over his muzzle.

"What are their names?" A little white she-cat meowed, to eager to wait. She ran into the Nursery and skidded to a halt to see Dancingflame's day-old kits. The kits mother ran in after her. "Tinykit! Come back out here this instant!" Her mother scolded. "It's okay, Petalclaw. Firekit can come see them, too." Dancingflame meowed. "Are you sure?" Petalclaw meowed. Dancingflame nodded, and Petalclaw poked her head out of the nursery. "Firekit, come in. You can see the kits now." Firekit bounded excitedly in, while Petalclaw padded out of the nursery.

"Do you know what their names are?" A ginger tabby with white paws and tail tip asked. "Not yet, Gingersplash. Firekit and Tinykit will know, though." Petalclaw meowed, glancing over at the Nursery.

"This one here is Brookkit," Dancingflame meowed, nudging a small fluffy gray she-kit. "And this one is Vixenkit." She meowed, licking a russet red she-cat with just lighter tabby stripes and shiny fur. She also had amber eyes and a fringe covering her left eye. She has darker paws, ear tips and tail tip.

Tinykit shuffled her paws excitedly. "When can we play with them? It's been boring since Sootpaw and Silverpaw left." Tinykit mowed.

"In a couple of sunrise's time. They need to rest. But it won't be long." Dancingflame reassured them.

"Did your mate, Redfur, name them too?" Firekit asked. "Yes, yes he did. He and I named them yesterday." "Awww! I wanted to name them, too." Tinykit meowed with disappointment. "They're not _your_ kits, silly." Firekit laughed. Tinykit pounced on Firekit, crossed with her brother.

At that moment, Petalclaw padded in. "Firekit, Tinykit, spot playing around the kits! Come out of the Nursery!" Tinykit and Firekit stopped fighting in a flash and stood up right. "Yes, mum." Firekit mumbled, padding out of the den, followed by Tinykit.

Petalclaw sighed as the padded out. "They're a handful." She meowed. Dancingflame chuckled. "So, what are their names?" Petalclaw asked, eagerness in her voice. "Brookkit is the gray one, and Vixenkit is the russet one." Dancingflame meowed, looking down at them.

"Vixenkit looks just like her father." Petalclaw meowed. "Yes she does." Dancingflame meowed softly.

**Chapter Two**

Dust filled the spot outside the Nursery, drifting into the Nursery, where the queens where sleeping.

"We better move, or our mother's will rip our ears off." Vixenkit meowed, watching the dust drift into the den. Brookkit, Firekit and Tinykit pelted off, and Vixenkit ran after them.

"Let's stay here." Brookkit panted. "But the big warriors come here two eat." Vixenkit meowed, also panting, staring at the _huge_ fresh-kill pile. "There all out on patrols." Firekit pointed out. "True." Vixenkit meowed.

The sun drifted down into the land, where it got swallowed up and the moon came out with StarClan. It had been 5 sunrises ago that Vixenkit and Brookkit had been born, and they had been playing all day. Every cat was back from patrols now, and some of the apprentices where fetching moss for the Elders.

"ShadowClan's attacking!" A tiny voice rang up into the camp. All the warriors stopped eating and stood up, sliding out their claws, ready to defend their clan.

Vixenkit and Firekit leaped at Tinykit as she called out the warning. "I'll rip your fur off!" Vixenkit growled, trying to sound like a ShadowClan warrior.

All the warriors relaxed, realizing it was only the kits playing. "Stupid kits!" An apprentice growled.

Vixenkit and the other kits stopped playing and looked into the crowd of cats to see who said that.

"Sootpaw! Their only playing! You probably did the same when you where their age!" Sootpaw's mother, Ebonytail growled.

"But I'm not dumb enough to call it out to the whole clan." He retorted.

"For that, you clean out the Elders fur for the rest of the moon!" Ebonytail growled. The Elders pricked up their ears happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Big deal." Sootpaw meowed, but you could tell he was just trying to be brave and keep his reputation.

"Do you want me to make that two?" Ebonytail meowed crossly. "I guess not." Sootpaw muttered.

Sootpaws mentor, Spiderstep, stood up and stalked over towards him. "If I ever hear you speak like that to anyone I will personally rip your ears off. And for that, you'll be missing out on your first Gathering." Spiderstep growled.

Sootpaws eyes widened, and by the look on his face, you could tell he was embarrassed. Every cat in the clan was staring at him, even Swiftstar!

"S-sorry." He whispered to Spiderstep. Spiderstep looked at him with an icy glare before padding back to his fresh-kill he was eating.

Embarrassed, Sootpaw dodged all the cats and raced out of camp.

Vixenkit wanted to yell out something bad to Sootpaw, but she decided not to. She'd know that her apprentice ceremony would be postponed.

"He deserves it!" Firekit whispered to Vixenkit happily. Vixenkit jumped in surprise at Firekit's voice. "Yeah...yeah, he does." Vixenkit replied.

"That must have been really embarrassing." Vixenkit heard one of the warriors meow after a long silence.

Vixenkit and Brookkit were asleep by the time Firekit and Tinykit padded in, followed by Petalclaw and Redfur.

"I'm tired." Tinykit yawned. "Where going to sleep now, anyway." Petalclaw meowed."But I'm not tired at all!" Firekit meowed loudly. "Shhh!" Petalclaw meowed to him, glancing over at Dancingflame and her kits to see if he had woken them up. Petalclaw laid down, and her kits curled up next to her. "I wonder if Sootpaw's back yet after his little tanty." Firekit giggled. Tinykit giggled, too. "Shoosh Firekit!" Petalclaw whispered to her son.

Redfur laid down next to his mate and kits, getting ready to sleep for the night. Toms didn't usually sleep with their mates when they had kits, but Redfur decided to. Vixenkit wriggled over to him, wanting to get warmer.

**Chapter 3 **

Bronzetail's belly swayed back and forth as she padded into the Nursery, Silverpaw behind her, carrying moss for her. She was expecting Mudfur's kits.

Silverpaw trotted quickly in front of Bronzetail, and dropped her moss she had been carrying and make and extra nest for he, even though there was moss covering the whole den anyway.

Bronzetail laid down with a sigh. The Nursery was cramped now, but it was even more cramped with Silverpaw in there. Silverpaw could turn around, so she padded out of the nursery backwards, and she tried not to wake the kits or step on anyone's tails.

Once she was out, Mudfur padded in seconds later. Bronzetail lifted her head and smiled as her mate came in. Mudfur was a large, muscular cat, and the Nursery felt like it was about to explode it was that cramped.

Mudfur dropped the squirrel he was carrying, and placed it next to Bronzetail. "Thank you." Bronzetail meowed, licking his muzzle as he bent down.

Vixenkit, Brookkit, Firekit and Tinykit realized lately that some of the she-cats (mainly apprentice she-cats) stayed away from Sootpaw after his little tanty. Briarpaw and Splashpaw used to be all over him, now they weren't. Even Brookkit and Tinykit liked him, and now they don't. But Vixenkit _never_ liked him.

"We can't wait 'til we become apprentices!" Tinykit and Firekit meowed as the pranced around, realizing that their ceremony had to be soon, seeing that they were six moons old now.

"And we'll show Sootpaw where the best fighters ever!" Firekit boasted. "And that where not some 'stupid' kits!" Tinykit added.

Brookkit and Vixenkit weren't all that happy and surprised. They were actually unhappy, seeing that they would be bored until Bronzetail's kits where born.

"Firekit, Tinykit, stop boasting. It's rude." Petalclaw meowed as she came back from a stretch around the camp. "Were not boasting, were bouncing!" Tinykit meowed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well stop talking about being apprentices to Brookkit and Vixenkit. How about you play a game of Moss Ball or something?" Petalclaw suggested to the kits.

"Moss Ball sounds fun!" Brookkit meowed. "Yeah, we've never played it before." Vixenkit added.

"Well maybe Firekit and Tinykit can teach you how to play. I have to go see the Medicine Cat, Fangsong, so don't be too rough, okay?" Petalclaw meowed, her eyes drifting towards Firekit as she said 'rough'.

"Yes mum." Tinykit meowed. "Yes Petalclaw." Vixenkit said.

As Petalclaw padded towards the Medicine Cat Den, Tinykit and Firekit explained how to play Moss Ball.

"And you have to try to get the ball past the other team and past the line. Whoever gets the moss ball across the line wins." Firekit finished.

"So, how are we going to get the Moss Ball?" Vixenkit meowed. "Surely there's some around camp besides the dens. Maybe Fangsong has got some." Tinykit meowed.

"Fangsong! I'm defiantly not asking her. She's all grumpy to everyone." Firekit meowed. "Well, I'm not going to ask her." Vixenkit meowed. "Me neither." Brookkit meowed.

"I guess I'll have to." Tinykit sighed. "Besides, I think being a Medicine Cat is fun." Tinykit added before trotting over to Fangsong's den. "Maybe you should be a Medicine Cat Apprentice, then!" Firekit called after her. Tinykit rolled her eyes.

As Tinykit passed some cats coming back from patrols, she soon found herself heading towards Fangsong's den. Once she reached the entrance, she turned to look behind her. Firekit was talking to Vixenkit and Brookkit about something.

She then turned back to the entrance, took a deep breath, and walked in. She saw her mother talking to the Medicine Cat.

Petalclaw turned her head to see Tinykit. "Tinykit, what are you doing here?" Petalclaw meowed.

Tinykit stammered as Fangsong's creepy eyes stared at her. "I-I came to get some moss for m-moss ball."

"Me and Fangsong are talking. Go find some moss somewhere else." Petalclaw meowed, trying not to sound harsh.

Tinykit nodded. She then turned around and quickly padded out of the den, trying not to run encase it hurt Fangsong.

Once she was out, she heard her mother's say, "Kits." Was that a bad thing or a good thing?

Vixenkit watched as Tinykit came out of the Medicine Cat Den, but she wasn't carrying any moss. "Where's the moss?" Vixenkit asked her as she reached them.

"Petalclaw said I have to find some somewhere else." Tinykit sighed. "Everyone is out on patrols, we could sneak into the Warriors Den and get some moss in there!" Firekit suggested.

"Yeah! That would be awesome. I've always wanted to go in there!" Vixenkit meowed happily.

((Will add the rest later.))


End file.
